


Soudam Week 2018

by potentiala



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Falling In Love, Fantasy, Force Soulmates, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Illnesses, In this house we love and respect Souda Kazuichi, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Soulmates, Royalty, Sonia Nevermind is a fed up princess with two pining best friends please help her, Soulmates, Supernatural Illnesses, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiala/pseuds/potentiala
Summary: Day 1: Non-Despair School LifeDay 2: Royalty!AUDay 3: Talent/Ultimate SwapDay 4: SoulmatesDay 5: FantasyDay 6: AUDay 7: Illnesses (Hanahaki Disease)





	1. Yeah It Breaks My Heart, I Do This All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, potentiala here! This is my first contribution to the Danganronpa fandom. I'm usually a Voltron writer, so with Soudam Week coming up, I decided to challenge myself.
> 
> All these one shots will also be available on my Tumblr, so please fell free to check them out over there! And yes, Day 1 is inspired my Hayley Kiyoko's "Sleepover."
> 
> Enjoy! <3

This was utter nonsense.

   Pure, unadulterated _tomfoolery_ in his opinion. And, considering it was the opinion of the Supreme Overlord of Ice and future _ruler_ of this pathetic mortal realm, it should’ve mattered a great deal. Yes.

_Should’ve._

   But against his very vehemnet protests, this... _menial_ task was still thrust upon him. _Him!_ The Great Gundham Tanaka! This was an insult, _an outrage_. And yet...Gundham didn’t dare refuse. For fear, cold blooded and rabid, fear of one homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome. A truly monstrous mortal that even Gundam wished never to anger. Not again.

 _Never_ again.

   So here he was, the cursed offspring between an Angel and a Devil, having to ask a _classmate_ of all things for assistance. Which was, as Gundham had previously stated, utter nonsense. The classmate in question was one Kazuichi Souda. The Super Highschool Level Mechanic.

And someone Gundham would’ve rather not interacted with.

   N-Not because that mortal with the _wonderfully hellish_ teeth and the sharp, glitteringly intelligent eyes had caught his own all-seeing eye! N-Nor the fact that even his wonderful Dark Devas of Destruction had deemed such a mortal _worthy_ of their nuzzles and affections. Or e-even how that loud, boisterous laughter can bring even his all-powerful ice heart to a steady _melt_ . _Wait-_

_Was had he been talking about?_

   Oh! _Right!_ Final projects. Yes, the projects... _which are final_. Those projects. Ahem, anyway, Gundham needed Souda’s help. You see, he project was to design a product that would assist one in Ultimate Talent. His other classmates had steadily finished their’s over the past months.

   The Always Hungry One had created a sort of portable sandwich holder. The Devil Dancer had invented a speaker that shouted recorded insults at those the machine recognized, greatly distressing the Timid One. The Red Eyed One and the Baby Faced One had collaborated on a project and produced a sort of decoding device. Naturally, the Great Gundham Tanaka had came up with something even better.

A cage!

   But not just any cage, this was a cage that could read the wait of an animal and adjust it’s diameters to fit the warrior properly. It was ingenious! So when his homeroom teacher had informed him that the idea and the sketches he made weren’t going to be enough to pass, the Overlord of Ice was begrudgingly forced to seek out the Sharp Toothed One for assistance on creating a prototype.

But that was proving rather difficult.

   Hope’s Peak was a huge palace with many twists and turns, not to mention seemingly infinite lab space for each of its students. So Gundam was forced to run back and forth in an increasingly frustrating search for the mechanic. It was then that his cursed ears picked up the distant siren song of a radio.

**_“I don’t wanna talk about it...I don’t wanna think about it.”_ **

   It was coming somewhere further down the hall of endless garages. Could it be? Gundham decided to take a chance all follow the call of the radio enchantress.

**_“I’m just feeling low, feeling low.”_ **

   All the papers and folders and pamphlets containing help information pertaining to Gundam’s project suddenly turned moist under his palms. _There!_ Underneath the voice trapped in the radio, was that-? Gundham’s heart leapt to his throat.

Beating _far_ too fast for something made of ice.

**_“Even when you’re next to me, it’s not the way I’m picturing.”_ **

_Souda._

   Gundham knew it, _felt it._ Underneath all that noise, was Souda’s voice. Quietly following along the song with near masterful accuracy. NOt quite melodious, but far from off-key. Just right and _wonderful_. This...actually came as a shock to the Ultimate Breeder.

He’d never heard something quite like it.

   Yes, he, the Great Gundham Tanaka and Super Highschool Level Animal Breeder, had never heard Souda’s voice like _this_ . N-Not that he had actively listened into the Sharp Toothed One’s conversations! No! _Not at all!_ I-It just seemed out of the ordinary for someone like Souda.

Which only flustered Gundham even _more._

 _Clearly_ , this was previously unknown side of Souda. Side no one knew. Until now. And he, Gundham Tanaka, now knew something about Kazuichi Souda that no one else did! Not even his beloved _‘soul brother.’_ It made the Overlord of Ice preen up just the _slightest_ bit in pride as he ventured even closer to that soft voice.

**_“You wanna be friends forever?”_ **

_Then it hit him._

   The Sharp Toothed One...He would most likely _detest_ the idea of Gundham’s knowledge of this particular behavior of his. Which sent his cold heart plummeting to the deep, dark pit of Gundham’s stomach.

His mood coming down with it.

**_“I can think of something better.”_ **

It was because of the She-Cat.

   That’s all Gundham was able to decipher from the absolute _anomaly_ that was Kazuichi Souda. Apparently, the Sharp Tooth One was under the misunderstanding that he, the Great Gundham Tanaka, held romantic... _affections_ for the Dark Queen.

Which was far, _far_ from the truth.

   While it was true that the She-Cat was a strong and welcomed ally in his plans for world-domination, she was just that. _A trusted and valued ally_ . Souda... _Souda was different._ Souda was the twist in his stomach and the worrying falter of his heart. Souda was sleepless nights dreaming of dyed hair in his hands and restless mornings filled with vain efforts to try not to stare too much at still sleep-soft expressions on Souda’s face. Sonia was stability and simplicity. Souda was _nothing_ like that.

_Souda was chaos._

**_“I’m just feeling low, feeling low.”_ **

And Gundham _loved_ it.

   It was because of the chaos Souda created within him that the Overlord of Ice could see no other being _worthy_ of sharing his path. No other person qualified to rule the world by his side.

But that just wasn’t meant to be.

**_“Sleeping here right next to me...”_ **

   For even he, the Great Gundham Tanaka, was subject to the _cruel_ mistress that is fate. And that mistress had foretold of Souda’s doomed feelings for the She-Cat. But, what was once a strained, _uncomfortable_ relation, had now grew into a fairly stable friendship.

Leaving him behind.

**_“But will you ever mess with me?”_ **

It was Invading Black Dragon Cham-P that woke him from his stupor.

   Rubbing against his commander’s poisonous cheek softly, as if to raise his spirits. An action Gunham took full advantage of to pet his beloved Deva in a similarly caring manner. The other Devas eventually emerging from the Angel’s scarf to see what else they could do to combat their commander’s sudden sadness.

San-D’s eyes glinting _dangerously._

   That alone should have tipped Gundham off. But thoughts of his rotting relationship thwe Souda and the Sharp Toothed One himself had made the Overlord of Ice _weak_ , soft. _As they always did._ If only for a moment, _a second_.

Which was all the Devas needed.

   Shooting from their home in the Angel’s scarf with all the power of _true_ hellbeasts. Sprinting, as if their lives depended on it, the second their paws hit the cool floor. Gundham jolting in shock. Wait! _No!_

_They were going to Souda!_

   Oh no. _Oh no, no, no._ Gundham could only run after them in a near-mad dash. They couldn’t alert the Sharp Toothed One to his presence! Not when he was so unprepared! But the Devas’ plan had worked. In forcing the pair’s meeting to occur faster, Gundham’s misery was altogether forgotten.  

**_“No...”_ **

   Souda’s voice was but a soft howl as the Devas disappeared around the corner and into Souda’s open garage. Gundham barely able to skid to a halt at the edge of the doorframe. His, now frantic heart, almost beating out of the cage in his chest. The music was louder now, as was Souda’s voice.

Oddly comforting.

   A soft squeaks of his Devas finally gave Gundham the push he needed to peer inside Souda’s garage. And, for the second time that day, the Great Gundham Tanaka was once again shocked.

It was... _different_ than what he had imagined.

   With large windows taking up nearly half the massive walls. Letting a great deal of natural light that made even the greasiest tools and half-finished projects sparkle. Like a magic spell, the garage was suddenly transformed into a room full of secret runes and treasures Gundham immediately longed to understand. Large metal shelves piled with current works and spare parts. And there, near the largest work table in the center of that sunlit scene, was the Ultimate Mechanic himself.

_Souda._

**_“But at least i got you in my head, oh yeah...”_ **

   And, like casting a magic spell, Gundham was entranced. Souda stood, with his back to the door, his long pink hair tied together in a single, glorious braid flowing between his lean shoulders. The soft, curling ends just fluttering above the small of his back treacherously. Gundham’s bandaged fingers twitching to the sudden urge to wrap his fist around the velvet rope of hair and tug the mechanic closer to him. The Overlord of Ice had seldom seen Souda’s hair like _this_ , only appearing every seasonal heat wave or so. But, apparently, the Sharp Toothed One seemed to prefer to bind his hair whilst he worked, his beanie long since discarded. _Oh Dear Dark Gods._

Gundham _really_ liked his hair like that.

**_“At least I got you in my head, in my head.”_ **

    _Oh vexed vixen!_ Just as his all-seeing eye had trailed down the shining length of Souda’s tetresses, the little minx moved! No. No, moved wasn’t the right word for it. Not when Gundham felt a cursed heat spread throughout his face. Oh no.

He was dancing.

   Swaying his hips lazily side to side as he sang along to the radio. Gundham’s eyes following every movement. The garishly yellow jumpsuit was gone. Leaving the Souda in nothing but a stained white tank top and equally smudged jeans. The outfit clinging to his muscled frame in such a way it was downright _sinful._

_And wonderfully so._

**_“Sleepovers in my head, oh yeah…”_ **

   As if that wasn’t already dangerous to Gundham’s health, Souda’s shoulders also adapted that same torturous swaying motion. Making the long braid of pink hair dangle teasingly behind him. Souda then moved to the short side of the table, taking a long stream of mechanized joints along with him.

Still never catching sight of the Ultimate Breeder.

   Much to Gundham’s relief, as his heart felt as if it would burst from the sheer pressure of this... _this trance_ the Sharp Toothed One had him under. Damn it, he had underestimated the sheer amount of demonic energy this lusty creature had! The Overlord of Ice was surely paying for such negligence now.

Especially as he saw the Devas inching closer to Souda.

**_“But at least I got you in my head...”_ **

   The Overlord of Ice had to furiously bite his tongue in order to resist the urge to call them back to him and indefinitely alerting Souda to his presence. Unable to do anything except look desperately into their hellfire eyes and _beg_ them not to reveal themselves. But they just sat there, near the other end of the table. Staring at him as if to say, _“Give it a chance.”_

_A chance?_

   What would a _chance_ do? Gundham didn’t need _a chance_! He need Heaven and Hell in his hands for Souda to even _consider_ him, the Great Gundham Tanaka, as a...a _romantic partner_! He needed bend the very _fabric_ of reality to-

San-D bared her teeth.

   Tiny and flat, they didn’t _look_ dangerous. But Gundham knew better. San-D was a fierce and powerful warrior who commanded both fear and respect amongst all of Gundham’s trusted army. As such, Gundham valued the pull of her devilish instincts to a very high regard.

 _This_ was one such case.

   She looked at him and bared her fangs with all the esaperated anger of a third wheeling friend. Forcing Gundham to, _once again_ , re-evaluate his situation. Casting Souda under his all-seeing eyes once more.

   The Ultimate Mechanic's body was leaning over the table, fussing over another joint in the machine. The end of the screwdriver pinched between those magnificently sharp teeth, the music long forgotten as he zeroed in on the offending part. Gaze sharp enough to dismantle the project before him with his mind, but hands skilled enough to fix any and all errors. No matter how miniscule.

Gundham swallowed.

   It was that razor-sharp focus and tunneled passion that drew Gundham to Souda in the first place. In addition to the vicious teeth and cackling laughter. And, ever since the, thing have only gotten worse and worse between the two. Much to the Overlord of Ice’s dismay. But...perhaps...it wasn’t too late.

Souda cheered.

   The sound shocking Gundham from his place at the door frame as Souda blessed the bright, mechanical room with the warmth of his smile. Having been proved victorious in correcting whatever foul error dare cross his path. Sharp toothed and gleaming in the light. He had a smudge of oil on his cheek. Under his left eye, with blobs of it sticking to the part of his hair too short to make it into his braid. Flopping around his face and fluttering up into the hair. The sun’s light only further highlighting how soft and achingly touchable it was. That’s it.

That was the final straw.

**_“In my head...”_ **

   Gundham looked to San-D and the rest of his beloved Devas. Nodding to them, he gave his permission to continue with their plan. And just like that, the Devas quickly ran up to souda and pounced on the unsuspecting mechanic. All while their commander busied himself with flattening down his hair and straightening his scarf. Souda screaming as the Four Dark Devas quickly took hold of the object of their commander’s pining.

**_“In my he-GAH!”_ **

“Bwahaha! Foolish mortal, leaving your guard down while I reside within this world? Truly, this is another victory for the Great Gundham Tanaka!”


	2. I Can't Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was inspired by the one vine.
> 
> Don't judge.

A quality all good princesses must possess is  _ patience. _

But Sonia was running out of that _ real quick. _

   Let’s see if we can explain the situation a little better hm? The Princess of the grand kingdom of Noselic was world renowned for inspirational and calming presence. But, what most people didn’t know, is that he actually had close ties to the infamous vampiric Count Tanaka Gundam, and the feared sea pillaging pirate Souda Kazuichi. Both men who were dear and valued friends to the young princess. If only there was one increasingly... _ irksome _ problem.

Souda was in love with Gundham.

   At first he had a rather worrying attachment to Sonia herself, but that sorted itself out with time and many balls that pushed the two together. And now Souda was almost a constant pining, worrying mess. A far cry from the once innovative and thrill-seeking seafarer. She cared for the pirate, she really did, but enough was enough.

“Yes, yes Souda I know that Gundham is very cool, and that you’ve never really thought about him in this was before. But what are you going to about it? With these affections?”

“Wh-What? Me?!” Had Sonia not had proper etiquette and manners drilled into her from a young age, she would’ve smacked the upside of Kazuichi’s head from being so dense at times. Honestly, a princess could only take so mu-

“A-Actually Princess...I-I’ve had this plan in my h-head for quite awhile now…” Oh?

_ Now Sonia was listening. _

===

Sonia _immediately_ regretted listening.

   The plan had made sense the first time she heard it, but now, during the execution of it...She suddenly wished she had tuned out Souda that day. Just how was Gundham supposed to fall for this? So pardon her language but...

This was beyond _stupid._

   How could she have ever agreed to this? _Oh curse the allure of matchmaking!_ The plan Souda had proposed went like this; Him and his pirate crew would fake her kidnapping, sending a ransom note to Gundham in the hopes that he’d come and save his friend. It was then and there that Souda planned to confess. In theory, it should’ve worked.

_ In theory. _

   But here Sonia was, falsely tied to the main sail post of Souda’s ship the _“S.S Hope’s Peak.”_  Waiting the the supposed “hero” to show up. Sonia’s sharp toothed friend only growing more and more sullen with every passing minute. And, while his pining did push Sonia to her wits end every now and then, he was still a very dear friend to her. So his misery was _her_ misery!

“Just give him a few more minutes Souda, maybe he got...caught up?”

“Humph, yeah ri-“

“ _HALT FIEND!_ Prepare to face the ultimate wrath of the Supreme Overlord of Ice, the Great Gundham Tanaka! Tremble in petrified fear mor- _Tamer of Automatons?_ ” 

   And just as Souda’s depressed grumble left his mouth, Gundham appeared. Galloping gallantly up to the decked battleship on a hellishly ferocious horse. But for all Gundam’s bravado, he was still rendered speechless by the scene.

Not that Sonia could blame him.

   She was tied to a post. Souda had already dropped his sword. Hajime was trying his best to play along even as a nearby seagull tried to peck at his large spike of hair. Nagito was currently torn between helping his boyfriend and wondering if trash like him should even interfere. Akane was asleep on the deck. And who knows _where_ Ibuki was. All and all, it was chaos. So much so that the Novoselic Princess was both surprised and thankful that nothing had caught on fire. 

_ Yet.  _

   But chaos, as it were, delighted the vampiric count. So it came as no surprise to Sonia when Gundam started laughing hysterically. But it certainly came as a surprise for poor Souda.

“W-Wha? _Why are you laughin’?!_ This is serious!” Had the situation not have been spiraling out of control so rapidly, Sonia would’ve giggled and the bright blush that quickly overtook Souda’s face along with a fussy pout. It was hard work to hold back the urge to take charge of the situation, but the princess restrained herself. _No._

She _trusted_ Souda.

“And why, pray tell, is the scene before me so dire?” In a fluroush is his long black cape, Gundham dismounted the massive dark beast. Walking right up the dock were he gazed above him at Souda. With such a look in eyes that Sonia immediately knew that this outlandish plan would both work and was largely unnecessary.

Still, at least it’d be entertaining.

“B-Because I’m taking Miss Sonia away!” _Oh_...Oh he shouldn’t have said that. All at once any cheerful air that Gundham may have had around him evaporated. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction starting to peak out of their commander’s scarf to see what was all the commotion for. Oh. _Oh no…_

Jealousy was not a good look on the Overlord of Ice.

“Oh? I had thought that you had broken such a _frivolous_ illusion long ago Sharp Toothed One.” Great, now Gundhan thought that Souda still had feelings for her! Oh this was getting ridiculous! Wriggling her shoulders, Sonia was just about ready to call this whole charade off and just order the two to confess when-

_ “You’ll never have her!” _

_ “And why is that you pathetic mortal?!” _

_ “Because I love you!” _

   Silence. Heart-wrenching, spine-tingling silence. Sonia’s innards twisting at the sight of Souda’s face. Eyes cast down, clinging to the wooden planks in front of him like it was the only thing keeping him upright. His face dyed such a brilliant shade of red that it made that vibrant head of pink hair seem pale. With those dear, intelligent eyes glossing over with embarrassed tears. Desperately, Sonia looked toward to Gundham.

Finding him in a _complete_ state of shock. 

   Bandaged arms limp at his sides. Mismatched eyes wide and staring. Jaw hanging open as the sea breeze made his cape and scarf flutter around his frozen body. Sonia darted her green eyes between the two. From tearful Souda to shell shocked Gundham. Just _waiting_ for someone to make the first move.

Surprisingly, it was _Souda._

“ _Well?_ Y-You can’t even answer me can you?! Dammit! _I should’ve-_ ” He was a mess. Raking his hands through his choppy hair as if he wanted to tear it all out. Just the sight of the tears streaming down his face renewed Sonia’s efforts to free herself. To either comfort Souda or smack some sense into Gundham, the princess didn’t quite know. 

“ _N-No!_ No, Souda I feel the same!” 

   And just like that, the tears dried and the hope returned to Souda’s eyes. He stared at Gundham. Strands of pink hair blowing all around his face. Gundam and him locked eyes for a moment before the Count pulled his scarf over his blushing red face. Trying to save face.

“What? _You_...You really…”

“Ahem, perhaps we should talk about this _in private_...m-my paramor.” With rabbit fast glances to and away from the pirate, Gundham was able to stutter out a rather smooth invitation. 

_ Sonia had to give him props for that. _

“Really? R-Right now?”

“Hmph! The Great Gundham Tanaka does not misspeak Tamer of Automatons! Now, come join the future ruler of this word on his hellish crusade as the One Who Shares My Path!” By now Gundham’s old confidence had returned, along with Souda’s blinding smile. As his grand laughter filled the air, Souda prompty lept off the boat and into Gundam’s arms. Just as Nagito finally freed Hajime from the seagull’s wrath and Akane woke up. But Sonia, herself, was _still_ tied to the post and Ibuki was-

_**“Now I’ve...had the time of life! No, I’ve never felt this way before...Yes, I swear its the truth and I owe it all to you!”** _

_ Oh no. _

   Why couldn’t Ibuki had just stayed away? Oh God, and now she was butchering that one song from _Dirty Dancing_! And Sonia _loved_ that movie! But, astonishingly, Souda and Gundham were too wrapped up in one another to be ever the slightest bit affected by the musician's screeching, _screamo_ version of a romantic classic. What with Gundham delicatly setting Souda down on that wild black horse.

_ Before the two rode off into the sunset. _

**_“ ‘Cuase I’ve had the time of my life! And I owe it all to you!”_ **

Leaving Sonia behind.

_Still_ tied to the ship.

_ With a singing Ibuki. _

_ … _

**_Well shit._ **


	3. A Mechanical Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how a Talentswapped Gundham and Souda would act like, so I just settled a pure fluff.

Gundam was weird.

   A good natured, puzzling kind of weird. But weird nonetheless.Though, Souda supposed, I guess that’s just what being the Ultimate Mechanic entails. Spending all day cooped up in a garage with nothing but cold metal and greasy tools would probably make anyone go on about declaring themselves the “Overlord of Ice.” Well, whatever.

Animals were much better.

   Receiving a moist tennis ball from the newest edition to the Hope’s Peak barn, Souda couldn’t hold back a loud, happy laugh. Running his hands through the long gold fur energetically.

Who knew lions could fetch?

===

Gundam had a problem.

   Not with his mechanical army, mind you. Oh no, they were progressing quite nicely. Though only a couple inches in height, Gundham’s automaton warriors had recently succeeded in smashing a tea set to bits!

Albeit accidentally.

   Nevertheless, while the future ruler of this world had recently experienced nothing but success in the path to rule this world, he still, as previously mentioned, had a problem. 

And that was the Ultimate Animal Breeder.

   From their first days of hellish learning in the infernal Hope’s Peak, the Ultimate Mechanic had taken an immediate interest in the pink haired mortal. What with those devilishly bright colors adorning his physical form and those sharp, sharp teeth that suited his talent so well. Every part of him was so loud and bright and sharp.

How could he have resisted?

   Sadly, the will of causality had sabotaged any and all attempts of his courting of the Tamer of Beasts. From his mechanized messengers delivering incorrect messages to the Sharp-Toothed one. To attempts at metal gifts exploding in oily messes near him or his beloved beasts. There was even one incident regarding a pot of honey, a mechanical rabbit, and very ferocious bear that Gundham would rather not think about. In every instance, only one outcome was guaranteed.

Failure. 

   It almost made the Overlord of Ice want Souda to be a machine himself. Because maybe then Gundham would have a better understanding of how to reach him. Machines were just so much easier after all. A loose joint could be tightened. A missing piece could be ordered. A screeching noise oiled. But people?

But Souda?

   He was flesh and blood and mortal. With red flowing through his veins and bright, gentle eyes. He, the future ruler of this land, however had known only cold metal. He’d been without the warmth of a another being for so long, his heart had turned all but mecha-Wait!

That’s it!

===

Souda hated people sometimes.

   Not his friends, mind you. Though Komaeda did have an unnatural obsession with a kid named Hinata who was also unnaturally obsessed with hope? So maybe Souda should look into different friends now that he thought about it…

Carly licked his face.

   Immediately bring Souda out of his funk. Wiping at his face, Souda tired to steer the giant lioness’s face away from his. All while sparkling laughter flowed from his lips. Oh. Right. 

People.

   On one hand, Souda knew they were good, kind people out there. He had just been hurt too many times by the bad ones to every seek them out. Like Carly. Apparently she had belonged to some messed up circus and the local animal services had take her away once all their malpractice had been exposed. But who was gonna care for a scared, snarling lioness.

Souda didn’t even hesitate.

   Animals were just so much easier after all. All they wanted was love and attention, just like him. Just like everyone else. And what was wrong with that?

Didn’t they deserve it?  

   But that’s not what his dad had said every time he nearly beat his only son to death. It's not what Carly’s owners had thought when they had whipped the skin off her flanks. The lioness rolled on to her back, exposing her soft underbelly for Souda to rub. 

Bringing Souda’s smile back.

“Aw, who’s my good girl? You’re my good girl! You’re the best girl!” The Ultimate Breeder gushed, rubbing at the pale gold underbelly Carly trusted him enough to show. She was set to leave in a few days. Going off somewhere tropical to live out the rest of her days, cozy and safe, at a big cat rescue. But Souda would miss her all the same. Though he cared for all the animals at Hope’s Peak, Carly was the only one big and burly enough to play rough wi-

Something brushed his leg.

   No, make no mistake, Souda could deal with the fiercest of animals, true. But when push came to shove, he was a true blue scaredy cat in the end. So, naturally, Souda did only one thing.

Scream. 

   Carly immediately leaping up to his defense as Souda, quite literally, jumped three feet in the air. Scraping to get away from whatever just crawled across his leg and nearly onto his lap.

“T-Tamer of Beasts! F-Forgive me! My intention was not to scare you but to showcase my-”

“GUNDHAM?! What the hell man?! You scared the shit out of me!” The lioness by his side growled, thinking that Gundham was trying to attack him. Souda was barely able to put a reassuring hand on her head to avoid a bloodbath.

“I-I know, and I do apologize for that but-”

“But what? What was so important that you had to give me a heart attack?!” Souda’s still racing heart made him snap. Nearly snarling at the Ultimate Mechanic, every one of his sharp teeth flashing like knives. And, at first, Souda didn’t even feel the tiniest bit sorry. 

But then Gundham wilted.

   There was no better word for it. The Super High School Level Mechanic, who had looked so hopeful when trying to explain the situation, now sagged his shoulders and lowered his mismatched eyes. 

The literal definition of a kicked puppy.

   Which made Souda feel like dirt. Like the lowest kind of crap imaginable. It made the anger in his veins completely evaporate. It made Souda, himself, cast his own eyes down as Carly tried to lick his hand. But, as he did so, the Ultimate Breeder saw something. Something round and metal. Wait. What that-

Souda picked it up.

   That got Gundham’s attention. Sadness ripping off of him only to be replaced with something like...embarrassment? Souda looked toward the small metal object in his hands. Only to nearly drop it in surprise.

“Its a hamster!”

===

Oh Dear Dark Gods.

   The Tamer of Beasts was smiling at it. At the newest edition to his mechanical army. A small, palm sized mechanical hamster. And Souda was smiling at it! Looking at it with that heavenly warmth in his eyes and those magnificent teeth on joyous display. Oh. A truly blessed sight. 

One that made even his clockwork heart beat.

“You made this?!”

   Gundham had, in fact, made a mechanical replica of his heart. It lay, deep in his pocket. Ticking and beating softly. It was cold, so unlike the warmth Souda brought to him. So feverish this warmth was! 

Gundham tugged his scarf closer.

“Yes, I had wished to grace you with it. But the infernal thing had had slipped through my grasp.” The words left Gundham’s mouth like an exorcised soul. The Ultimate Mechanic too enraptured by the sweet laughter bubbling from Souda’s mouth as his new minion took an immediate liking to its creator’s dear obsession. The feline beast sniffing at the contraption, all previous malice gone.

   The blessed Deva of machinery crawling up from Souda’s temptingly soft palm, up lean, toned arms, to rest against warm shoulders and soft hair. Oh, it was so wonderful. Seeing those two together made his chest tight.

Gundham almost harmfully happy. 

“-ham, Gundham? You there man?” Came the Pink-Haired One’s voice, shocking the Overlord of Ice out of the Breeder’s own trance. Oh curse those lusty powers of his!

“Y-Yes? State your purpose once more mortal, the future ruler of this world’s mind is an ever turbulent abyss!” 

“...Right. Look, i just wanted to apologize for just now. I just got a little freaked out...and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you…” What was this, Gundham thought, some sort of cruel illusion that would fade any moment now? Because this couldn’t be reality. It was all that Gundham had hoped for. No.

All that and more.

   With Souda eyes cast between them bashfully. Hands fidgeting at his sides without anything to hold. And a warm red haze quickly overtaking the alluring tones of his skin. This, surely, must be too good to be true. But it was. It was true. It was the small, cold beating heart that he longed to give Souda. It was a chance at achieving Gundham’s most dear dreams. 

And by the Dark Gods was he going to take it.

“Bwahaha! Do you really think such petty things could ever harm the living weapon that is Gundham Tanaka? Truly, you need to witness more of the man who will one day rule this world Tamer of Beasts Kazuichi Souda!”


	4. I'm Sorry I Hurt You And I'm Sorry I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if y'all know me on the Voltron side of thing you know that all I ever write is Angst. And, from here on out, the Angst is coming. 
> 
> This one shot is nothing but Angst.
> 
> I warned you.

Souda hated his soulmate.

   A contradiction that doesn’t make sense, he knows. But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t true. For one, he had no idea who his soul mate was. But the worst part was that they were always getting hurt. How did he know?

Well he could feel it to.

   Every cut, every slash, every punch and kick his soulmate endured, so did he. Granted, Souda only received a mirrored version of the severity of the pain, while his soulmate had td to deal with both the pain and the scarring. Still, it hurt. 

Still, it would always happen

   Souda had too many memories of suddenly collapsing in pain in elementary school or all together passing out between his soulmate’s pain and his own father’s beatings. So, yeah. Souda came to hate his soulmate. Hated whoever that careless idiot was.

Hated them as much as he worried for them.

===

Years came and went.

   Souda had become used to his soulmate’s frequent injuries. Changing his appearance in such a way that, even if he was writing in agony on the floor over whatever stupid stunt his soulmate pulled, no one who rush at him with pity in their eyes. He hated that pity. He hated that look they gave him. 

He hated his soulmate.

   Souda did his best not the suffer his own injuries after leaving his dad’s and getting accepted into Hope’s Peak. But even he messed up sometimes, and whenever he got hurt, Souda couldn’t help but wonder.

Did his soulmate even care?

   Clearly they didn’t if they themselves just continued to get hurt over and over again. Knowing full well that they had someone behind them feeling their every agony. There was no doubt in Souda’s mind anymore. 

Their soulmate was the worst kind of person.

   Still, Souda found himself worrying all the same. With every invisible gash on his arm, he wondered if they were ok. With every bite-like ache in his leg, he fretted about their soulmate’s chances of infection. With every breath knocked from his lungs, he wondered if they had anyone to pull them back on their feet. It was a waste, Souda thought.

Worrying for someone who didn’t even love him.

===

A killing game in a group full of soulmates.

   What could possibly go wrong right? Even the idea of it was too cruel, too brutal. Killing one person and them putting their soulmate through the worst kind of agony imaginable? Too cruel.

Too brutal.

   Almost as painful as realizing the girl Souda had wished and prayed for to be his soulmate, had never so much as experienced anything worse than a scraped knee. And Souda’s dad had given him way more than that. But hey.

At least he wasn’t Hinata.

   Poor bastard got stuck with the absolute mess that was Nagito Komaeda. Malnourished and suffering from like a billion diseases, Souda was in complete awe of how his soul brother was even able to stand the Ultimate Lucky Student. But them again, at least he found his soulmate. Even if it was in a place like this damn island. And in a twisted, painful way, Hinata was happy and whole with that crazy cloud head.

And Souda wasn’t.

   After both Hinata’s and Sonia’s revelations, he felt alone in this crowd of people that should’ve been familiar to him. He felt half formed and dirty and pathetic. Hmph. The guy his own soulmate didn’t care about. God, he really hated his soulmate.

Almost as much as he hated Gundham.

===

Peko and Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko and Peko.

   Souda should’ve seen that coming. But he didn’t. And, as he watched Peko sacrifice every inch of her body and life for Fuyuhiko, Souda knew that he would never, ever know what that kind of love would feel like. That selfless, reckless, wonderful kind of love that kept Fuyuhiko alive even as he was screaming and bleeding Peko’s name. Yeah.

How could Souda ever know something like that?

   His soulmate didn’t care. His soulmate just kept hurting themselves and him. The only difference now was that Souda didn’t bother to worry or care. They were too far gone. Too rotten and rusted. They’d never care for one another like Peko and Fuyuhiko. Not now.

It was too late.

===

Akane was tough as nails.

   But the sound of her screams as she clutched her body while Nekomaru fought for his life in some toy ambulance was something else. Something chilling and horrible. She…

She hadn’t known.

   She didn’t know Nekomaru was...but still she...Her screaming never stopped that night. But Souda couldn’t find it within himself to feel sorry for her. Not anymore. Not when he would, one day, be in Nekomaru’s place. She was just like his soulmate. 

Cruel to the end.

===

Love was awful.

   Souda should’ve reached that conclusion sooner. But he had held onto the hope that he would one day be proved wrong. That his soulmate would just descend from the heavens and soothe every ache and trampled feeling Souda had ever suffered from. But the Ultimate Mechanic realised that was far from reality. 

Love had turned Mikan into a monster.

   A murderous, feverish, panting monster that terrified Souda to no end. He decided that he hated love, then and there. And, as Mikan blasted off into space with that lovesick look on her face, Souda decided that he never, ever wanted to meet his soulmate. Not now. Not ever. 

If only Gundham would give him some space.

===

Starving in a house named after a fruit was some painful irony. 

   Still, Souda knew that it was better to sleep and conserve his energy than worry about the hollow feeling in his gut. So he slept. 

And dreamt.

   Dreamt of somewhere warm and sunny. Dreamt of a small-town garage to work in. A good stream of welcome business and ambitious side projects. A cool glass of iced tea waiting for him with a kiss on his cheek, despite the oil. A hand in his, just as battered and bruised as his, but fingers still slotting together seamlessly regardless. A loud laugh in the air during a night out in town. Arms around his waist and a warm body pressed against his as they slow danced to something peaceful, something wonderful. Souda dreamt a warm and perfect dream.

Souda dreamt a life with his soulmate.

But then the pain started.

   From bitter, bitter experience, Souda knew it was from a beating. And his soulmate was fighting back. It woke Souda from that perfect dream with all the fury of a star crashing down unto Earth. He had to bite his tongue to avoid screaming. Falling from his bed, only able to gasp and groan in agony. What?

What was happening?

===

Gundham Tanaka had fucked up.

   He had fucked up big time. The room stank of oil and hot metal. Him and his beloved Devas were exhausted. Killing the Mechanical One had been wrong.

But it was all he could do.

   It was all the two of them could to from saving the rest of them from certain death. And, in its own way, it was simply nature at its finest. You either kill or starve.

And Gundham had killed.

   He had murdered and wondered, dimly, if the Always Hungry One was up and screaming in pain yet. His ice heart truly bleed for that mortal. Losing her soulmate not once, but twice. It was cruel. 

But not as cruel as Souda’s predestined fate.

   Gundham knew. Of course he did, nothing hid from his all-seeing eyes. Especially not his soulmate. He had known the second he first saw those pink tetresses flutter in the salty air. The second those sharp eyes and thick lashes gazed in his direction. The second he first saw that sharp-toothed smile and heard that loud laughter. Gundham knew then.

But still he kept his silence. 

   How could he not? The Ultimate Breeder could carve a million apologies into his skin and it still wouldn’t be enough. All his years with his wonderful beasts had taken a toll on his body, he knew. Gundham was covered in the scars to prove it, but he had always, always been acutely aware that there had been another being behind him. Suffering from the same ailments. 

And still he did nothing.

   How could he? Animals had no soulmates to fret over, they couldn’t hold back their claws and teeth. They couldn’t go against their instincts. So Gundham could only hold onto the vain hope that, once he and his beloved met, he would be able to apologize for all he had made them suffer through. But that was nothing but wishful thinking now. No.

Gundham didn’t even have that left.

   The Devas’ eyes were dark, wet with worry as he picked them up. But Gundham could find no words to comfort them. He knew that the others would find him out. But the Great Gundham Tanaka had done this for them, they would know. But not Souda. Souda would never know that it was him, and all the pain that Gundham had caused him, that pushed him to this gastly act. 

Perhaps as his way to atone. 

   But he had just damned Souda to a different fate now. Gundham would die soon. And, in doing so, he’d give the ultimate pain to his only soulmate. His last gift to his beloved would be the same as the first.

Pain.

Agony.

Despair.

   Legs aching, Gundham made his way back to the Strawberry house. Sabotaging what he could on his way out. Purely for decoration at this point. His thoughts muddled as his eyes filled with tears. Which should’ve been impossible. He was the Overlord of Ice, such mortal tears were beneath him.

But they were there nonetheless. 

   Just once, Gundham thought, I want to see him. I want to look at him one last time. The Devas pressed themselves closer to his skin. Either seeking or giving comfort, he didn’t know. But he appreciated it nonetheless. And on the Ultimate Breeder went, walking in a trance to the one person he owed his life and more to. 

Pausing just outside Souda’s door.

   Suppose Souda was awake? What then? He’d be caught immediately. But, after all the bloodshed the Overlord of Ice had witnessed, he didn’t care. Not anymore. Part of him hoped for a passionate meeting. One where Gundham knew exactly what to say and he and Souda could know the joy of being in each other’s arms.

If only for the first and last time.

   But now, Souda was still asleep when he entered his realm. He seemed to have passed out in exhaustion. Starvation and Gundham’s own injuries proving too much for him to bear. Souda lay, sprawled out on the floor of his room, brows drawn in Gundham’s residual pain. The Ultimate Breeder’s heart heavy with guilt as he picked up his resting beloved.

For the first and last time.

   Had Gundham not been fending back tears, he would’ve laughed. How seamlessly the two fit together! How softly, how gently Souda’s breathed against his skin! Gundham’s poisonous touch giving immunity him and only him. He wanted to drape the softest blankets and the finest pillows around Souda then. Give him something, anything to remember him by. But Gundham had nothing to give his beloved.

Nothing but pain.

   All he could do was watch Souda sleep. Watch, as his own aches receded, as Souda slowly relaxed. Pain ebbing away. Breathing evening out. Gundham brushed bandaged, battered fingers through Souda’s hair. Running them along the velvet, dyed strands in ways he had only dreamed of doing. Trailing them over the feather-soft eyelashes that rested against strong cheekbones. Brushing the tips of his fingers over chapped lips. Souda’s relaxed breathing ghosting over his hands. Warm.

Alive.

   Gundham left after that. He didn’t deserve anymore. He couldn’t keep the tears back anymore. Barely making it to his own realm before breaking down. Just like the Mechanical One, sobbing. Tears running down his face like the foulest of hellfire. The Devas crying out in worry. But Gundham couldn’t do anything. He hurt too much.

Hurt too much like Souda.

===

Good riddance! 

   Souda wasn’t even sorry when he voted for Gundham. Nekomaru was a cool guy and an even cooler robot. Not only that, Gundham knew he was Akane’s soulmate! And he still, willingly, killed him! Akane couldn’t even stutter out her words properly, she was still so messed up. Granted Akane had been reckless with her soulmate in the past, that still didn’t mean he had to rob her of her other half!

That was just cruel.

   So Souda shouldn’t have to feel bad right? So why? Why did his voice dry up in his throat the second Gundham was announced the true killer. Why did his body go cold? Why did his heart stop and his hands start trembling?

Why wouldn’t Gundham look at him?

===

He wished for a swift death.

   That was all Gundham wanted as he saw those beasts race toward him in the distance. A swift, quick death that wouldn’t hurt Souda too much. That’s it. 

That’s all.

===

Why was his heart beating so fast?

   Souda stumbled, clutching his chest. Breathing erratic and his heart pumping frantically. He felt terrified. But of what? He wasn’t being executed. Gundham was. Gundham, with the weird way of talking. Gundham, with the animals all around him. Gundham, with the scarf pulled up to hide his blushing face. Gundham. Gundham Gund-

Souda fell down.

   He couldn’t breathe. Oh God, why couldn’t he breathe? Dimly, he heard Hinata call out to him. But he couldn’t hear, couldn’t focus. There was roaring in his ears and a screaming in his blood. Oh God. Oh God, he was going to die He was going to-

Gundham.

   It happened then. It happened just as Souda finally looked up, his heart stopping underneath his clenched hands. It happened, it finally happened. Gundham Tanaka was executed, crushed to a bloody pulp by the very beasts he swore to protect. 

And Kazuichi Souda screamed and wailed and cried in agony. 

His soulmate dead before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll be out of town for the next couple of days, so the next couple of days might be late. Sorry!


	5. Demon In Hiding (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hi yes can CrazyNekoChan please teach me how to write smut please and thank

**_“I ain’t no Angel…”_ **

Souda’s backside hit the wall.

   The resounding smack was more than a little satisfying to Gundam. And, had his tongue not been stuck down the Ultimate Mechanic’s throat, he would laughed at the desperate, needy hands that tried to force his clothes off. Successful only in slipping the Ultimate Breeder’s scarf from his neck.

Hmph.

**_“Don’t got no halo…”_ **

How cute.

   But it wasn’t enough for him. Gundham wanted Souda’s everything. He wanted to be Souda’s everything. He wanted every bit of, blood, bone, and grit the mechanic had. And Gundham pinned Sousa’s wrists to the wall with every ounce of that enthusiasm.

Grinding against him harshly.

   Rolling the two growing hard-ons together, treacherously slow. The Ultimate Mechanic left his mouth then. A string of saliva still connecting their lips together as Souda moaned. Deep down from some primal, hungry place the Sharp-toothed one had within him.

Gundham latching onto his neck. 

   And, though he didn’t have Souda’s hellish teeth, the Overlord of Ice got by just fine. Nipping and sucking, hard. Almost mercilessly

**_“I cut off my wings!”_ **

   Leaving Souda a complete mess. The poor mortal torn between desperate rutting against him and broken iterations of his cursed name. Hands, having found the end of Gundham’s shirt, running needily along his poisoned flesh. Souda’s touch warm and roughed from years taming automations. Finally, Gundham couldn’t take it anymore.

Throwing Souda on to the hotel mattress. 

**_“Made my momma scream!”_ **

   How did they even end up in this position? Gundham forgot and nor did he care. All he cared about now was having every inch of Souda’s bare skin pressed against his. All but ripping that infernal jumpsuit off his lean frame and slipping Gundham’s own cursed cloak off his shoulders. Leaving the a pair in only wrinkled shirts and rumbled pants.

**_“I’m your darkest dream…”_ **

Crashing on top of Souda like a tidal wave.

   The mechanic made a low noise in his throat as Gundham slotted their mouths together. Tongues hot and curious in each other’s mouths. The Overlord of Ice using the momentary distraction to trail his hands underneath Souda’s shirt.

“G-Gundham!”

**_“They call me Devil…”_ **

   Oh how sweet his title sounded when Souda said it! How shamelessly and feverishly he arched his back. Gundham chuckling darkly as he rubbed Souda’s nipples once more. Growing hard and red underneath his hands.

“Fucking-gh!”

   But his little tryst wasn’t done with him. Those strong, leans arms shot out to entrap Gundham even more. Wrapping around the breeder and pressing him as close as his mortal body would allow. Sharp, serrated teeth finding intoxicating purchase on Gundham’s neck. Hard enough to draw blood

**_“My heart is empty.”_ **

Gundham groaned.

   His body felt hot. He wanted more. More and more of Souda until he wasn’t sure were where he started and where Souda ended. Gundham pulled away from Souda’s teeth then. Watching him blink up hazily at him.

Utterly debauched.

**_“They call me Devil…”_ **

   Those striking eyes dark and muddled with a lusty sheen. Brows knitted together as if the very thought of Gundham putting space between them was world-ending. Mouth open and pooling in a bloody, drooling mess. Oh Dear Dark God’s.

**_“Just try and tempt me…”_ **

Souda would be the death of him.

   Gundam didn’t even hesitate. Driving down to lap at those blood stained lips once more as his hand worked his way down the mechanic’s body. Pressing the full force of his palm under Souda’s pants and into his boxers.

“Yes!” Souda all but grasped as he desperately rubbed against Gundham’s hand. The breeder giving the mechanic a few, hurried strokes as he struggled in getting the offending clothes out of the way. Precim making his grip slip ever so slightly.

**_“I’ll steal your soul, I’ll eat you whole!”_ **

   Gundham’s hair was a complete mess. Gel having long since deteriorated, leaving the long black and gray bangs to brush against Souda’s forehead with every breath-stealing kiss. And perfect for Souda to pull and tug at. 

His pants and boxers finally falling away.

**_“Ain’t no other way…”_ **

   Souda’s shirt was pulled up high above his nipples. Somehow more obscene that if it had been completely off. Lean legs already spread on either side of Gundham. His member, wet and twitching in his hand.

“Gundam…”

**_“They call me Devil…”_ **

“Gundham please!”

**_“And you should be afraid.”_ **

===

Gundham woke with a gasp.

   Jolting up in his bed with all the force of lightning striking the Earth. Hair an unkept mess and sweat slicking his skin to a sharp shine. Wha? What was that? 

A dream?

   Only a...dream? So Souda wasn’t-Gundham looked around his room frantically. His bed, heartbreakingly empty. The space next to him was cold, devoid of any of Souda’s warm edges that Gundham longed to know. The bathroom empty and frozen in the morning light.The couches and tables void of anything that would give him the hope that maybe, just maybe, the previous night hadn’t been a dream.

A swift, fleeting fantasy.

   But no. The will of causality was cruel one. Giving the Overlord of Ice the taste of what could be, of what he truly longed for, only to remind him that what he wished for could never be. Souda would never share a bed with him. Not like that. If the he even knew about Gundham’s feelings, Souda would surely, irreversibly hate him.

And Gundham couldn’t bear that.

   He knew what such...feelings for someone like Souda would look like to the mechanic. Disgusting. Pathetic. But Gods, that dream had felt so good. So right. Gundham’s legs ached, a repercussion from last night’s indulgent thirsting aching between them.

Aching almost as much as his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am out of town so please bear with me when it comes to these!


	6. My Dear Dead Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was out of town and it took a while to get back into the groove of things. 
> 
> So here's some Ultimate Angst!
> 
> Day 7 will probably take a couple more days, so please bear with me a little while longer <3

The God of Death knew little of weakness.

   How could he? He was the the Great Gundham Tanaka, he was Death itself. Nothing fazed him. Nothing hurt him. He was immortal and everlasting. It was his destiny to watch the world wither and die around him.

And he found to qualm with that. 

===

Centuries passed.

   Death every constant and only growing as mortals became more and more violent. Starting to kill one another for the pure rush of it, and not for survival. Now that, that disgusted Gundham. Because suddenly it wasn’t about survival. Now it was all about hatred and foolishness. 

And Gundham hated human for it. 

   Such pathetic, vain creature lost all favor with the God of Death. And so the God’s heart froze. Turning his back away from humans and their pettiness, Gundham turned towards the lives of Beasts. Immersing himself in their lives and struggles that were, unlike humans, pure and untainted by such filthy feelings. Their Deaths were more frequent, so Gundham made a habit of keeping selects souls around to keep him company. Naturally, the God of Death chose only the fiercest and most loyal of warriors to keep by his side. 

Four hamsters.

   The feared Four Dark Devas of Destruction who were the only ones to give the ice cold God of Death any warmth. Which was just fine by Gundham, the God of Death had no need for any sort of deeper attachment. 

To anyone and anything.

===

A mother died today.

   Gundham never enjoyed their deaths. Because, even though they were humans themselves, they had carried a Life within their mortal forms and committed to the agony of birth to bring that new Life into the world. Indeed, out of all humans, Gundham hated mothers a little less. But that wasn’t what made this whole ordeal harder. 

It was her child.

   The woman, a rather lovely thing with hair the color of darkness and eyes a brown the color of loving home, had given every ounce of her strength to bring her child into this world. A boy, Gundham noted, with many of his mother’s features. But the God of Death could do nothing.

He had to take the mother’s soul.

   A sort of burning in his hands as the Overlord of Ice reached for her that alerted him to how the woman’s time was up. She, at the very least, seemed at peace. Smiling softly at where her screaming, breathing, and wonderfully alive was being passed around by many a doctor. She was ready, accepting of death.

Her job done.

   But Gundham, for the first time in his immortal existence, hesitated. Was it...right of him to separate a child from his mother like this? With that same child screaming and crying for any sort of comfort? Was it right for hi to-Wait. What?

What was he doing?

   He was the Great Gundham Tanaka! The God of Death! The true ruler of this world and all others! What was he doing?! Sympathizing with these...mortals! Their problems, their plight, their agony and despair were of no concern to him! And so, with his terrible resolve restored, the God of Death reaped the soul of one Hanami Rei-Kazuichi. 

Leaving Souda Kazuichi without a mother.

===

The will of causality was a cruel one.

   Ever since reaping the soul of his mother, he saw more and more of this ‘Souda Kazuichi.’ The boy and his father seemed deadset to live in the sort of area were other humans were mugged and killed or beaten to death. Even most beasts knew better than to spend more than a few hours in such a volatile environment. But, amidst such brutal Death, Gundham found himself trailing behind the young boy. 

Naturally, he couldn’t see him.

   But Gundham noticed every little thing the child did. From chasing the stray dogs in his neighborhood on wobbly legs. To falling down, and bursting into shiny, salty tears. But, to Gundham’s disappointment, no one seemed to comfort the crying child any time he burst into tears. Every adult around him just...left him there. Be it in the middle of the sidewalk or the road, no one reached down to offer a single scrap of comfort to the young human. 

And it's not like Gundham could do it.

   His touch was far too poisonous and soul-stealing. Through the Dark Devas took to brushing against the young child with ice-cold whispers of their fur whenever tears spilled out of those warm eyes. The second he made any contact with the young mortal, Gundham would have to take Souda’s soul completely. And the child still had far too much Life in him. 

Still, the God of Death found himself reaching out nonetheless.

===

There were different types of humans.

   It took Gundham longer than it should’ve to realize that, but he did. There were two main types of mortals that Gundham chose to concern himself with, those who were cruel and those who weren’t. Souda, wasn’t cruel.

Those who bullied him were.

   They looked at his dark hair and warm eyes and spat in his face. Kicked at him. Beat him. Teased him. Mocked him. All while those warm, sweet eyes let loose an endless stream of tears.

All while Gundham had to hold himself back. 

   Which was ridiculous! A God of Death, an Overlord of Ice, reduced to caring for a mere mortal boy? Preposterous. Downright insulting. It was beneath him in every way.

But still Gundham’s anger rose.

===

   Oh, believe him, he tried.  He tried to put some distance between them. To recover some of the ice around his heart that those warm eyes had melted. Gundham had tried that one day.

The same day Souda’s father beat him for the first time.

   Gundham had felt something...deeply wrong in the air. As dangerous and unsettling as the smell of blood in the air. His instincts screaming for him to act, to do something. That Souda was in trouble. And, before Gundham’s common sense could talk him out of it, he was there. At Souda’s house.

Watching his father’s fist connect to his face.

   Gundham, for all his immortal life, would never forget that sound. That crack, that strangled cry the boy gave off as he hung, limp and defenseless, in his father’s grip. Gundham, even as the God of Death, would always be haunted by that image. By the picture of Souda’s pale skin striped with bright blood and lovely eyes rolling back into his skull. And, in that moment, Gundham never wished to kill a human so strongly before.

And he nearly did it to.

   The God of Death’s hands were right there. Ready to wrap around Souda’s father’s neck and snap his head off like a toy. He had all the fury of a true, bloodthirst Death God. Vision running red with the sheer force of his anger and the screaming of all the soul he had reaped in his ears.

But Gundham stopped himself.

   What was he doing? It was not this man’s time yet. What was he doing, trying to take a mortal before his time? And for what? For one mortal boy Gundham owed nothing to. The God of Death had taken his mother, but so what? It was her time, her choice. And she chose Souda’s life over her’s. So it wasn’t his responsibility to look after her spawn. 

   He owed Souda nothing, Gundham told himself as he watched as Souda’s father eventually grew bored and left his son. Bleeding from the nose, on the living room floor. I don’t care, Gundham told himself as Souda eventually regained consciousness and pulled himself up on scraped knees. Salty tears mixing with open wounds and whimpering whys? leaving his mouth. This has nothing to do with me, Gundham told himself.

But it still sounded like a lie.

===

Souda grew.

And Souda changed.

   The teeth, serrated and sharp still stayed the same. The only trait he had gotten from the Demon that was his father. But the young man had willingly changed everything else about him. Gone were those dark, deep tresses and warm, lovely eyes. Only to be replace by bright pink hair and striking contacts. And, fool himself as he might, the God of Death mourned the loss of suck soft, precious features. But to his horror, Gundham found himself doing something else whenever he could visited Souda.

He studied him.

   Focused on the teenager as if they were only two beings in the world. Gundham, with time, found that he did really mind the changes Souda made to himself. So many things were still the same after all. Souda’s excitement over stray dogs. His timid, crybaby nature. The thick line of his eyelashes. The absent-minded braiding of his hair. The wonderful way his hands moved when working on machines.

Gundham found himself even more entranced. 

   Found himself even more enamored and endeared. Souda had grown up strong and clever. Getting accepted in the prestigious school and getting away from the evening beatings of his household. Souda had escaped.

He was free.

   Which should’ve released Gundham from any and all guilt and worry. And, to most extents, it did. Seeing Souda so happy after so long in despair was wonderful. And a hopeful Souda was the most beautiful thing in the world to Gundham’s all-seeing eyes. He watched Souda make pure wonders out of metal. He watched him make friends out of all his strange classmates. Watched him grow a little more confident, a little more brave.

Gundham watched Souda fall in love.

   First with a royal classmate of his. A beautiful blonde girl who Gundham swore could sense his presence. An impressive creature with the girl of the Dark Arts that didn’t quite reciprocate his feelings. A sweet girl who still made Souda bawl his eyes out many a night. All while Gundham could just stand above him, fighting the urge to reach out and comfort Souda. With his hands, with his arms, with teeth, lips, and tongue. But Gundham did nothing but hold his own body back from acting on his deep, dark impulses. But before the Overlord of Ice could come to terms with these bubbling, dangerous feelings, Souda fell in love.

Again.

   But this time it was different. This time it was with boy with hair a similarly dyed, spiky mess. This time it was with a loud, funny mortal with cool blue-gray eyes and a lopsided grin. This time it was with a sports star with equally calloused hands and similar desires to change themselves from the outside. This time it was different.

This time the mortal loved Souda back.

   All while Gundham could only watch, invisible to their eyes, as the mortal pressed warm, wonderfully alive kisses onto Souda’s mouth. The same mouth Gundham had watched smile and laugh and cry and scream for all his life. Truly, Gundham thought.

Humans were horrible creatures.

===

It was easier to leave Souda alone after that. 

   But it was harder to tell himself that he wasn’t hurting. Him! The God of Death! Hiding away from human like a scorned admirer. But what was Gundham to do? The very sight of Souda hurt him worse than anything he had ever experienced in his mortal life. 

Which was ridiculous.

   Souda had never seen him, felt him, or talked to him. The mortal boy had no reason to choose Gundham over another mortal. Another mortal he could touch and hold and have dry all his tears away. Souda was better off loving that mortal. Souda was happy with that mortal.

No matter what Gundham felt about it.

   It was only then that Gundham learned what true weakness was. Weakness was always looking, always wishing for something but always having it just out of your reach. Just dancing out of your fingertips. Weakness was a cruel thing.

And love had made Gundham weak.

===

It happened one day, years later.

   But, to a God of Death, those years passed with a single blink of his eyes. Those years were nothing to Gundham. Nothing but hurt feelings and childish avoidance. Those years were nothing to him.

But they quickly became everything.

   It started when Gundham felt...that again. That overwhelming wrongness in the air. A crippling sense of despair that Gundham knew immediately that it was Souda.

Souda!

   Gundham was there in an instant. There, in that familiar place. There, at Souda’s house. The one with his father, the one with the Demon who beat him all his life. The scene was horrifically similar as well. Police cars lining up with narrow, dirt-filled streets. Sirens slashing into the air with frantic madness. An ambulance at the ready past the tangle of squad cars. Gundham couldn’t move at first. Then the world stopped.

And he moved.

   Slowly, stiffly on lead legs. Right, left, right left. Gundham stumbled past police officers frozen in place. Past movements halted in the moment. Gundham moved past it all. Souda? 

Souda where are you?

   Gundham walked through the familiar entrance to the Kazuichi household. That’s when he saw it. That's when Gundham’s immortal soul knew true fear.

True despair.

   Souda’s father was passed out on the couch. Too drunk to be of any use to the world. But that wasn’t an unusual sight to Gundham by now. No. What hit the God of Death like a barrage of bullets was that Demon’s hands.

Slick with blood.

   Ah, there it was again. On the kitchen countertop, not to far away. It was pooling there. Dripping down to the floor to make another puddle. Oh.

There was a trail of it.

   Gundham’s head felt light. The long-since melted heart in his chest felt like it was trying to climb up and out of his throat to explode out of his mouth in a scream of blood. Gundham followed the trail of blood. Like breadcrumbs leading him home. Home? Souda?

Where was he?

   The Overlord of Ice was able to squeeze past the narrow hallway, following the spotted trail of blood, to Souda’s room. The door hanging open like he had rushed in. And it was then and there that Gundham Found Souda.

And Death fell to his knees. 

===

Souda had came home.

   He had promised himself he never would, but it happened. Mainly because of Leon. Souda...Souda wanted to marry him. After the both of them graduated Hope’s Peak, they had talked about it. Even going so far as to looking for apartments that could double as recording studios and garages. Everything was looking good.

Too good. 

   But Souda had to see his dad, just one last time. To do what, he wasn’t exactly sure. Make amends, he supposed. But time and love had dulled the innate fear Souda had of his father. And, the second he stepped inside his old house, it was like he was a fucking kid all over again. 

Getting the shit beaten out of him.

   The only difference now was that Souda was just as strong, if not stronger, than his father. And, for a few precious seconds, he wa able to escape his father’s raging fists for a few, wonderful seconds. 

That’s what killed him.

   His dad rushing after him and smacking his head against the pointed edge of the countertop. Blood clouded his vision. Blood ran down his face in ways it hadn't for a long, long time. Blood bit at his tongue as he tasted his own sweat and panic. 

After that it was all a blur.

   A huge stumbling, painful blur of making his way to his room and trying to call Leon. Trying to get his boyfriend’s voice on the other line to clear up the blurring coldness that was eating Souda from the inside out. Souda hit the call button.

And then the world went dark.

===

Humans were such weak creatures.

   Souda was one such creature. Funny, Gundham had forgotten about that. But now, with the moonlight streaming into his familiar bedroom, such a fact became painfully obvious. His hair was spread out beneath him. Like a halo of fiery, blood-speckled pink hellfire. There were lines of blood on his face. Some dry, some still running with rich red liquid that stained the carpet underneath him. 

Gundham’s hands burned.

   It was time. Time for Souda to die. To leave this mortal world. The God of Death looked at Souda’s hand, still clutching his cell phone. Calling, calling, calling that mortal he loved. What was he going to say, Gundham wondered. 

I love you?

   What do mortal’s say with their last breath? Gundham had never wanted to know more than now. But, for SouDa it was too late, his brain was malfunctioning too much, too dangerously. Death would be a mercy. A sweet, cherish mercy that would be Gundham’s first and last gift to his beloved Souda. But one, just once, Gundham wanted to say it.

“I love you.” 

With a palm cupping both sides of Souda’s face and those teary eyes with the popped blood vessels looking at him, Gundham leaned down.

Kissing Souda’s cold mouth.

Reaping the soul of one dear, precious, beloved Kazuichi Souda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki Disease here we come!


	7. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure how I feel about this, but this has been sitting in my Drive long enough. 
> 
> So here it is!
> 
> Please enjoy!

> _ Petunias have contradictory meaning for they represent resentment as well as the desire to spend time with a person. The meaning of sending petunias usually depends on the circumstances and relationship between the giver and the recipient. _

===

Gundham Tanaka didn’t like people.

   They were untrustworthy, unworthy of being oh his presence. Him, the Great Gundham Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice, and future ruler of this world, was above mortals and their plights. Mortals! Bah! Always so dishonest and complicated.

Truly, Gundham was better off without them.

   Beasts, with their breathtaking simplicity, were far superior. And each one a fierce warrior for the Overlord of Ice to make an ally. Beasts listened and understood, while mortals always insisted on things like reason and reward. There was no true drive, no true passion in their lives.

And Gundham pitied them for it.

===

The Angel was kind

The Demon was not.

   Time and time again the Angel would shield him with her own body against the Demon’s assault’s. Protecting from the wrath of one she might've loved a different lifetime ago. And each time Gundham felt the most primal of emotions flood his being.

Rage.

   How dare such a scoundrel attack one as wonderful as the Angel? How dare such scum try to harm him, the Great Gundham Tanaka? How dare the whelp even breathe the same air as the two? But Gundham has been young then, not yet ready to challenge the Demon.

But that day came swiftly.

   Gundham has spend months training the lost hellhounds that wandered around his domain. Earning quite a few battle wounds in the process that the Angel fretted over, but he, himself, couldn’t bear to explain. But he was ready. So when the Demon came, roaring after him and the Angel, the Overlord of Ice was prepared.

Gundham was ready.

   The Demon’s blood, his blood, soaked the ground where he walked. But it was over. The barking, snarling, and struggling. It was all over. The Angel had blinked once, twice at the scene before her. But she was like Gundham in the end.

Unable to shed a single tear.

===

Years passed and so did the Angel.

   But her death, at the very least, had been peaceful. Leaving this wretched mortal realm surrounded by soft whiteness and a calm, soothing smile. Still, Gundham mourned. Mourned and cried.

Cried and mourned.

   Still, he was the Great Gundham Tanaka. He couldn’t stop in his path to rule this world. Not now. Not after everything. So Gundham dedicated everything he had into taming more hellish beasts, more warriors to fill his army.

More allies to fill his heart.

===

His dedication rewarded him.

   The mortals who ran the infamous “Hope’s Peak” saw fit to offer the future ruler of this world a place at their institution. Supposedly guaranteeing his success unpin graduation. Bwahaha!

Perfect!

   He, the Great Gundham Tanaka, would conquer any challenges thy dare stand in his way! The mortals among him would flee in terror at his prowess! Let pure pandemonium erupted before him! The Overlord of Ice would rise above it. He was invincible! Untouchable!

Immortal!

===

He had no idea.

   The Great Gundham Tanaka, even with his army of fierce warriors and all-seeing eyes, had no clue as to how the loud, brash mechanic with the serrated teeth and bright pink hair would factor so strongly into his fate. 

They met at Hope’s Peak.

   And it was obvious then. The two hated each other. Mostly because of misunderstandings and partially because of childish stubbornness. But how was Gundham to know? Then of all moments.

That Kazuichi Souda would be the one to kill him.

===

Seasons changed and so did they.

   But with the passage of time, one thing remained constant. Ever present in everything. Death was all around him. It followed him, ever since vanquishing the Demon and letting go of the Angel. And it was the one thing even Gundham couldn’t conquer.

No matter how much he wished to.

   Death came, as it often did, for his warriors. Some leaving this realm after a long, blessed life and some dying in the heat of battling for their lives in accordance to Nature’s laws. But each time Death came regardless. 

And Gundham mourned every single one.

   He willed the sky’s to thunder and burn and weep with every ounce of agony within in his frozen, aching heart. He willed the Earth to split and crumble beneath his clawed, grasping hands. He willed the very lives around him to twist and succumb to similar heartache.

Souda had found him like that once.

   The sky had obeyed his demands, letting loose a torrent of wanted onto this blasted realm and Gundham reveled in it. Standing in front of his beloved warrior’s grave under the onslaughts of ice cold tears from the heavens. And, as Overlord of Ice, such a thing had no effect on him. No matter how cold his skin became or how startling a blue his lips turned. He was fine.

But not to Souda.

   The mechanic had all but released an ear splitting shriek as he scolded him, him!, on staying out in the rain. But Gundham only ignored him, shoving off the heavy, calloused hand in his shoulder. Couldn’t someone as lowly as him understand that the Overlord of Ice wished to be-

Souda picked him up.

   Skin on skin. Arms around his waist. Chest against back. Gundham, naturally, shrieked and screamed. Fool! Did he not know his very touch was poisonous?! Did he not know that Death lives in his shadow?!

That he killed everything he touched?!

   But Souda, stupid, stupid Souda, never released him nor dropped him. Just pulled him up and away from the grave and into the barn. There it was dry. Almost comforting with the familiar warmth and smell. 

But that didn’t stop the tears.

   Gundham hadn’t even noticed them, not at first. The rain had all but numbed the Overlord of Ice, ironic he knew. But that wasn’t exactly his priority right now. Not when he fought and flailed in Souda’s arms to get him off, to get those arms off of him. Before he saw, before Gundham’s own tears betrayed him. Though Souda didn’t let go until he dragged him to the center of the building. 

Berating him.

   Him! The Great Gundham Tanaka! What right did he-What could he possibly-Why did he even-And just like that, Gundham broke down then. Succumbed to his own sobs on that barn room floor. Holding his head in his hands as the tears shook his shoulders and racked his body. Too tired to even listen. Damn it.

Damn it!

   Who was he to think that he could conquer Death? Even the Great Gundham Tanaka was slave to time and rot and ruin. No power of his could ever stop not. He couldn’t save anyone. Not his warriors. Not his army. Not himself.

Not the Angel. 

   So this was agony? So this was despair? Dark Gods, Gundham never thought it would take him. Not like this, not in some rain-soaked barn while a hated classmate of his was standing above him. Looking down on him! The Great Gundham Tanaka, being looked down upon. Truly this was cause for tragedy. Truly this was-

Souda touched him.

   Not like the Demon used to. No...The way Souda touched him was gentler, kinder. Like the Angel. And, like the Angel, he called out his cursed name so softly. Souda’s hand heavy and clumsy on Gundham’s shoulder, but there. And when he looked up, there Souda was, standing not in triumph, but in concern. Sweet, dear concern for someone he hated. 

   Someone who called him pathetic, someone who laughed at his fears, someone who-Souda sank down. The damp sawdust and hay underneath him giving way to his weight as the the mechanic sank down on his knees. Level to Gundham’s tearful form. And hugged him.

Embraced him.

   With that same dear look in his eyes and those arms around his shaking shoulders. Just like that, Souda pulled him close. Comforted him. It was in that moment, in that rain-soaked barn, that Gundham felt a...flutter in his heart. 

A pain in his chest. 

   A tremble, a tremor that riverbated throughout Gundham’s entire poisoned being. A single movement that shook him to the core. It was that moment that something took root in Gundham’s chest. Something digging and pinching and aching. Something that began to grow and fester in the aching cavity of his heart. 

Something that felt familiar. 

Something like love.

===

It happened after that.

   A week had passed in Gundham’s glory. Though, admitably, that week had been full of tension between himself and Souda. With neither bringing up the incident in the barn. The tension only increasing with every passing day, until the Overlord of Ice could take no more. 

It was homeroom.

   Souda had just arrived, heading straight towards the Baby-Faced One and the Lucky One without so much as look in his direction. The morning’s light turning the choppy ends of his hair a bright, soft color. Glinting off his teeth, sharp as a knife. 

   Gundham had planned to put that incident to rest. To tell the mechanic to just forget the breeder’s moment of weakness. To let whatever feelings they may have felt at the time to just die. And that’s when Gundham felt it. 

A flutter, a tickle in his throat. 

   And it didn’t go away. No, it stayed in his throat, persisting until Gundham was forced to cough into his hand. It wasn’t violent, but it was enough to rouse the four Dark Devas of Destruction from their resting place within the Angel’s scarf. 

They were Gundham’s first witnesses.

   Some object was lodged in the breeder’s throat. Splattering onto his palm with a few hard coughs. Gundham’s chest burning in the aftermath. The Overlord of Ice looking into his palm, curious as to what in the name of-

A flower.

   A rumpled, spit-slicked, and sodden flower. Bright pink in color and drowning in a small dribble of Gundham’s spit. The Overlord of Ice stared at it, completely dumbfounded. What? What was this? Some sort of spell?

Some sort of curse?

   But Gundham never got the chance to act or speak on his shock, Ms. Yukizome fluttering in to begin the day. The breeder’s all-seeing eyes flickering over to where Souda had hastily taken his seat. Watching the slow slip of his dyed hair as it moved from his back to his front. The thin strands sparking in the air like single streams of light.

The color of petunias.

===

More flowers came.

   But none came as gently as the first. Pink petals and fuschia blooms and magenta buds and forest stems and apple green leaves. They all retched from Gundham’s mouth in due time. 

Bloodied by his own innards.

   The breeder heaved them up by the dozen in his realm’s restroom. Clinging to the toilet with white knuckled hands and abright sweat-shining forehead. Gundham felt every scratch, every prick of those flowery blooms and every scrape of those leafy edges. They sliced down his throat. Starting and stopping. Moving and clogging.

Choking him. 

   The bowl of water underneath him like some cheerfully macabre specticle. Gundham’s blood bright and staining to white porcelain. All while pink petals float calmly on the surface of the bloodied water. Lush blooms bobbing in the thickened water, enjoying a relaxing, gorey soak in a pool of watered down blood. Chunk of probably vital innards clinding to bright green leaves as they ferried across the vermillion surface. A bowl of red, dotted with green and pink. Pink? Pink.

Pink like someone’s hair. 

   His stomach convulsed with the effort to get whatever was inside of him out of body. But Gundham was never quite able to do so. There was new weight to his chest, something wrapped around his lung and heart. Letting out a pained groan, Gundham slipped his from his crouched, agonized position. The cool tile underneath him offering no respite from the strangling feeling and steady drops of blood from his mouth. 

The Devas shaking next to him.

   Of course they had stayed by his side throughout this entire ordeal, absolutely terrified for him. But there for him nonetheless. The Overlord of Ice clutched his sore stomach, drops of blood still speckling his mouth. Oh Dear Dark Gods.

Something was wrong with him. 

===

It was called Hanahaki Disease.

   But Gundham had to find that out on his own. Perhaps the Timid One would’ve been helpful in diagnosing him with this...strange ailment. Perhaps he should’ve told someone about the many instances where the Overlord of Ice had to frantically rush to the nearest empty restroom to vomit up entire bouquets of pink, blushing flowers. Perhaps someone’s opinion on Gundham’s strange drive to keep those flowers close to him. To have them remain his and his alone. Perhaps someone could have helped him with this strange ailment.

But Gundham’s pride stood firm.

   He was the future of this world, the fiend who would conquer this planet. How was he supposed to do such great feats if he was unable to conquer this one silly sickness. No. Gundham needed no help, no assistance. 

He needed no one.

   But the blood and flora just kept coming. His research had proposed some preposterous notion that this illness was brought by the feelings of an unrequited love. That, somehow, the notion that not having one’s feelings returned would be akin to Death itself. Having those afflicted by the disease slowly waste away while holding onto the despair of never having their feelings returned. Hmph.

How foolish. 

   He was the Great Gundham Tanaka! The poisoned, fiendish being who was above such absurd notions. Him? Love? Ha! The very thought was intensely amusing, for there was  no one Gundham’s ice-cold heart beat for. 

Souda’s laugh echoed throughout the hallway.

   The Ultimate Breeder had been walking back from another exhausting exercise of expelling bloody petunias when he heard it. Souda’s laughter was loud, often times brash. It was hard to miss. Especially like this, so, naturally, Gundham sought such a sound out. Naturally.

Obviously.

   The sound had come from a near empty study hall. Holding only the Sharp-Toothed one, the Baby-Faced One, and the Lucky One. The former two cluster near the from on the latter’s desk. Souda’s smile wide and teasing. Gundham stayed there. 

Just watching.

“So Fuyuhiko...that dance is coming up…” The tone of his voice resonated with Gundham. ALluding to something that brought that warm, twisting sense of rising vomit in Gundham’s throat to come back. He even felt the gentle brush of those velvet petals against his throat. Faint and present, like Death.

But still he watched. 

“And?! What are you trying to say here dumbass?”

“H-Hey! I just wanted to know if you were gonna ask Peko out!” 

Gundham swallowed.

   The act of pushing down the rush of blood, bile, and blooms was made suddenly easier as the conversation progressed. The Overlord of Ice watching Souda shrink away from the gangster, the ghost of frightened tears in his usually striking eyes. Gundham’s fingers twitched, the thought of stepping into action moving his body for him. In urge that arose in a moment of weakness. 

But he held back.

“P-Peko! What the fuck are you trying to suggest you oily son of a-”

The urge came once more. 

“Oh, you should! Though the opinion of trash like me should never influence the opinion of Ultimates such as yourselves, it is a dear wish of mine to see just what sort of hope you and Peko would make toget-”

“S-Shut the fuck up C-Cloud-For-Brains!” 

How curious.

   Was this something Gundham had missed? Had this type of...companionship always been possible with humans? Could he have been wrong about them all along? Souda, ever the quick recoverer, jumped rights back. Laughing at the gangster’s red, outraged face. Never once holding the other’s harsh words against him. 

Gundham felt the blooms well up once more.

   Running out of that space, pressing his hands to his mouth, Gundham’s mind lingered on Souda’s sentiment. Comforting him in that barn, despite the harsh words they’ve previously shared. Taking Fuyuhiko’s temper in stride. 

It puzzled him.

   Puzzled him more than the blood and flowers welling up in his mouth. Souda made it look so...easy. Even for someone so usually cowardly. In that case, shouldn’t such a thing be easy for him? Surely it would.

Surely.

   But then the blood came, just as Gundham tried to make his way down the stairs. It came violently. Bursting from his mouth in a heavy spray of carron and iron, despite the bandaged hands that had gripped his mouth shut. He collapsed like that, coughing and hacking. Membrane from the breeder’s shredded lungs splattering along the floor. The purple red color of a bruise. Pink, blood splattered petals floating away on streams of Gundham’s blood. Flowing down, down, down the path of red that dripped, dripped, dripped from step to step. Some fuchsia petals still fluttering in the air. Flipping this way and that. Flying far, far away from him. Going. Going.

Gone.

===

He was going with Sonia.

   Souda was going with the Dark Queen that that moral gathering with Sonia. The way his smile shone and the dazzling gleam to his eyes haunted Gundham. Souda was a nervous pile of anxiety, fretting about every detail of the fated night and trying his best to make everything perfect.

Gundham long forgotten.

   Gone was that moment of weakness, that clink in his armor at the barn. Gone were Gundham’s tears. Gone were Souda’s arms around him. Gone were all the things Gundham longed to...to…

He didn’t know.

He didn’t know anything anymore.

===

It was Souda.

It had always been Souda.

   How Gundham failed to realise that sooner, he didn’t know. Or, more accurately, his pride wouldn’t let him admit it. But the Ultimate Animal Breeder was far past the point of pride right now. Sonia had stopped by earlier, knocking on his door. The last of many visits to the threshold of his realm to inquire if he was sure that he wasn’t going to be in attendance at the dance. And the answer was always the same.

No.

   Not when Souda would be there. Not when Souda would be so busy with ensuring that tonight would be the perfect night for him and Sonia. Not when all  his adoration and attention would be focused on her. Not when he wouldn’t spare Gundham another glance.

Another embrace.

   So this was it. His life, so full of spilt blood, would end with it. Another round of hacking overtook the Overlord of Ice, making him retch whole blooms of soft, sweet pink blooms. Dying the sheets of his bed red. Gundham couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything except grip those bloodied blooms in hands. Because those, even as they killed him, were far more attainable than the person they were meant for.

Gundham groaned.

   The Devas had likely snuck out of his room by now. Probably trying to find someone, anyone to help. But there was only one person who Gundham would even consider giving this deadly blossoms to. And, unless their teeth flashed like knives and eyes sparked with genius, this parasite was Gundham’s. This gorey foliage was his. And his alone. They would have to rip it out of his lungs in his cold, dead body if anyone else wanted to take these flowers, these feelings, away from him. These feelings...these emotions that made petunias clog his throat and blood well up in his lungs, if Souda wouldn’t have them, then Gundham would just keep them. Keep them clenched in a bloodied fist, never to let go. Never to set the pink petals free. Because such was the nature of his unrequited, pathetic feelings. 

And if they killed him, so be it. 

   Though, the Overlord of Ice mused surrounded by his own blood and innards and foliage, he did have regrets. He regretted all the wasted time with the Angel. He regretted just how much time the Demon took from him. And he regretted all the moments he let slip by with Souda. Just how many times did Gundham have the chance to talk with with him? Just how many times did Gundham have the chance to befriend him? 

Just how many times did Gundham miss his chance? 

   Ah, well. The breeder exhaled wetly, a lone pink petal fluttering out of his red mouth. Flying up into the air only to flutter back to the ground. Dimly, Gundham could here frantic footsteps draw near. But he didn't care. Everything was so cold. The blood around him was so cold. His fingers were cold, freezing into their gnarled shape. It was cold. But those flowers were warm. They were soft and sweet smelling. Gundham liked them. They made him sleepy. 

Very, very sleepy. 

   The door thumped, as if someone was trying to get inside. But Gundham was too occupied with the flowers all around him, with the flowers making their way greedily up his throat. They were so pretty. He liked the color of them. 

Pink.

 


End file.
